day of the defeated
by marianne in chains
Summary: [KanoneEyes] So maybe Tokyo will be their Babylon, but Eyes cannot bring himself to care. The truth will set you free, and Kanone will wait.


**name:** day of the defeated

**created by:** seetoo

**type:** spiral suiri no kizuna

**specification:** kanone/eyes

**subject:** #25 tokyo babylon

**warning:** pg

**legality:** fanwork. belongs to someone other than seetoo.

**content:** tokyo will be their babylon, and somehow, eyes can't bring himself to care.

**(a/n:** I took a few liberties here with Jericho, and with the characters in general.

.:x:.

From his suite, Eyes had a stunning view of the Tokyo city skyline. It was quite beautiful, the city that never seemed to rest, an eternally shining electrical-light vigil for the myriad victims of the city. Eyes didn't know if the Blade Children would be victims or victimizers. One could never tell. Oh, yes, the Hunters often came out on the 'victim' side of their encounters, but it was only so long before the tables were turned. They could not stay in their shaky tower of desperate victories and Ayumu Narumi's logic for too long; it would crumble under their weight.

That was what Eyes had learned from Kanone, the only thing the other male had told him since his return to Japan. _You cannot last, Eyes, you are up far too high. And you have no supports_. Kanone was smiling when he told Eyes that he and the other Blade Children would eventually fall. Kanone himself was firmly planted on the ground- he had never deluded himself into believing he could escape fate. He was cursed and he would make the best of that. 'The truth will set you free.' So maybe Kanone was free and Eyes was still chained to desperation and hope. He traced one pale finger down the glass, looking out to see Rio, Kousuke and Ryoko about to enter the building.

Eyes was not aware of Kanone's presence until the boy spoke, his voice low and husky. "It's an awfully long way down, isn't it, Eyes." His hand rested gently on Eyes' neck, thumb rubbing the cold skin softly.

"So it is." His voice was tight and controlled, all of his will focused on trying to ignore the shivers racing up and down his spine due to Kanone's ministrations. "But you'll be there to catch me, won't you?"

Kanone smiled at this blind trust that Eyes was displaying, his mind racing back to different time and place where Eyes had asked him much the same thing. _But you'll be by my side always, won't you? _And that promise hadn't lasted very long, had it. Kanone blamed Kiyotaka Narumi, who had come and helped Eyes to build his Tower of Babel and left Kanone to face him alone.

Eyes couldn't look away from his old friend no matter how hard he tried. Kanone had betrayed him once already, who was there to say he wouldn't do it again? But now the question was out in the open, and Eyes couldn't take it back. He was already beginning to lock that trust away and forget everything that had been said, when Kanone spoke.

"Yes, I will." The hand on Eyes' neck stopped moving, and the pianist looked up at him in shock, all of his defenses stripped. Kanone turned Eyes' head with his other hand, bending down to press their lips together. It was not a heated kiss, but a particularly sweet one, sealing the promise in a way that its predecessor had not been.

An elevator 'dinged' in the background as Kanone pulled away, lips quirking upwards as Eyes opened his mouth to protests "I have to leave before they find me here." He made a vague gesture to the only hallway on the top floor, from which both could hear the footsteps of their fellow Blade Children.

"Stay." Kanone's eyes widened in shock, but he shook his head.

"I'll be waiting for you, Eyes. When you fall, I will be there to catch you." He bent his head forward, breath gusting past Eyes' ear. "Trust me." He smiled again as Eyes' breath caught in his throat at the sensation that rushed through his skin. Eyes couldn't even bring himself to speak, as Kanone left the room, just as Rio, Kousuke and Ryoko descended upon him.

"Eyes-kun, are you alright?" Rio's concern for Eyes was dripping off of her words, but the older boy barely noticed, choosing instead to stare out the window.

"Aa. But you know, Rio, we may fall here." His voice was soft, and he continued to talk, despite the noise of confusion emitting from one of his three compatriots. "We are up far too high; our beliefs may not be strong enough to hold us." His left hands rested casually on the glass; his breath fogged it. "Tokyo may well be our Babylon." He chuckled dryly at that. The thought of an angry God coming to smite the Blade Children, whom He had already cursed.

But as he looked down upon Kanone, he couldn't help not caring. Tokyo could be their Babylon and their Jericho a million times over, and as long as Kanone was there to catch him, he found he didn't mind.

.:x:.

_Promise? Forever?_

_Forever._

_Catch me?_

_Yes._

Because Babylon always falls.


End file.
